


Sisters Lost on The Road of Youth

by Raven1493a



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Big Sisters, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Little Sisters, Romance, Sarcasm, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1493a/pseuds/Raven1493a
Summary: When a trip to Anime expo goes wrong and two sisters get way more into anime  then they planned...How the F@#$ did we get here?!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I doing are first fan-fiction together please go easy on us and thank you for reading and giving us some of your time hope you like be trying to do a chapter a day or so.

(Lily’s POV)

“Hey don’t forget your jacket Lil!” Raven yells as she throws a jacket at my face. I, sadly, miss it and get hit on the nose with the zipper. “Thanks Ray!” I yell back rubbing my nose. I hear Ray laughing while she goes to put our bags in the car. I roll my eyes as I slip on the last piece of my costume and hurry to the car. “Got everything?” I asked as I open the passenger side door. “Yep” Raven says back. She gets in the driver’s side and starts driving to the airport.

“We made it! We have a little time ‘till we take off, I’m going to use the bathroom real quick.” Raven nods and takes a seat with our stuff. After I used the bathroom, I wash my hands and pat down the strands of black hair poking up from the wind and fixed my jacket. I head back out meet up with Raven just in time to board our flight. “There you are, I thought you fell in for a sec” Raven says laughing. I roll my eyes smiling and we take our seats.

“Can’t wait to get to Anime Expo! It’s going to be so much fun!” I say excitedly. “Yea I know right? And our costumes are awesome!” says Raven. I look out the window watching everything go by as we fly. The sky starts to turn a dark grey little by little. After a few moments I can see the clouds start to light up here and there. Soon all we can see is the clouds and I start to worry and look to Raven. She looks back at me and puts her hand on my shoulder “It’ll be fine, don’t worry”. I then hear the pilot on the speaker say “This is your captain speaking, there will be some turbulence, everyone remain seated and buckled” The plane starts to shaking violently. I can hear the metal of the plane creaking and the shaking gets stronger. Through the window I can see parts of the wings start to break off. I start to panic and point it out to Raven. She looks just as shocked as I am. The breathing masks pop out from above us and the captain speaks “Everyone hold on!” me and Raven hold on for dear life.

The hall starts to crack, and the other passengers start to scream and panic. Raven and I hold on to each other terrified and I close my eyes tightly wishing for us to make it out of this alive. The passengers start to get pulled out from the wind through the openings in the plane. Soon I start to feel the same pull and the next thing I know; we are out of the plane and falling to our death. Raven throws her arm around me and unbuckles us so our seats won’t sink us if we were to fall in some type of water mass. My stomach felt like it was in my throat and I can’t make myself open my eyes, I’m too afraid. I feel Raven move me so my feet are facing to the ground. The last thing I feel is the ice-cold sting of the water before I black out.

(Third POV)

“Why do we always have to patrol? It’s so boring” Complains a genin. “Hey, what’s that?” says the jounin as he points at two women washed up on the shore of a lake. They both run to the two women and quickly check for a pulse. “They’re alive!” Yells the first genin “We need to get them some help. Here, grab that one and I’ve got this one.” Says the jounin. The genin nods. Shortly they both arrive at the hospital and get both the women in a room to be seen.

(Raven’s POV)

I open my eyes to see a pure white ceiling and the last thing I remember is grabbing Lily by her jacket once we got into the water with my good arm and kicking my feet as hard as I could until we reached shore before passing out….WAIT where is Lily!? I go to sit up quickly and feel a horrible pain in my left shoulder. I fell on my back in defeat but still look around the room frantically “Lily?!” I turn to my left and see her still unconscious with bandages on her arms and looking pale.

A moment later a nurse comes in with a man in a black uniform with an animal mask. I look at the guy with the mask. “…What the fuck? What’s with the mask? And where are we?” the nurse looks at me “You’re in the village hidden in the leaves. A couple ninja on patrol found you both passed out by a lake. How did you get there?" ...Oh shit! How the fuck did we get here?! Okay I have to think of something quick. So I spout out the first thing I can think of “We are from a small village that was under attack from rouge ninja and we got caught in a strong wind jutsu attack and landed in that lake and I brought us to shore.” The nurse looks at me then to the man in the mask.

"Who are you, what are your names?” asks the masked man. “My name is Raven… Raven Amari. And over there is my little sister Lily and we are from a non-ninja clan, the Amari clan. We have not had ninja in a while, so we never had any training.” The mask man nods and then nods to the nurse. The masked man then leaves, and the nurse does a physical on both of us. “your left shoulder is dislocated but I put it back in place and your sister has a few cuts but nothing to bad. You two will be just fine, just rest a bit and tomorrow and an anbu will come and take you to see the Hokage.” The nurse smiles at me then turns and leaves.

I then hear groaning and I look next to me to see Lily slowly opening her eyes. “..Ray? where are we? What happened?” she asks. “Well… somehow we are in the leaf village…in Naruto…and I totally lied to an anbu about us being from some small village that got attacked by a rouge ninja and we got blasted here by a wind jutsu.. oh, and lastly, we are from the Amari clan. A clan with absolutely no ninja training.” She stares at me quietly “Is that all?” she asks sarcastically, we both laugh a little. “oh, and tomorrow we get to go meet the Hokage.” I added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have my beta take a look at this hopefully it's still good there is some humor, but my friend and I had to put some seriousness into it hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. We are still learning so please be patent with us thank you for your time.:)

(Lily POV)

After Raven explained what the hell was going on, I started to think how we are going to get home and if I would be able to see the sexy Itachi any time soon. I also thought if I did meet him he would get so annoyed he would kill me, but it would so be worth the death part. With that thought I decided that I should stop that trail of thought there and talk to Raven on what we should plan. “So, Ray what do you think will happen when we meet the Hokage it will be really hard if he starts to ask a lot of questions?”

Ray looked at me from where she was laying or trying to, but her red hair kept getting in her face. I was trying not to laugh at the predicament she was in. She had a constipated look on her face which finally made me laugh no matter how hard I tried not to. “Haaaaaving trouble?” I ask sarcastically while giggling. Ray glares at me and tries to sit up. She yells in pain and goes back down screaming “BITCH! You want me to think of everything don’t you?! If I could get up, I’d give you the world’s biggest wet willy!” I laugh at her “I couldn’t say anything though! I was out cold!” I yell back. She sighs heavily “..fine, I’ll do most of the talking..but.. you have to smack Itachi’s ass when you first see him!” 

I look at her wide eyed….” WHAT?!” She laughs at my reaction nodding her head yes. I mentally sweat drop while trying to think of a way to AVOID being killed afterwards. Ray looks at me “We should probably get some sleep before meeting the Hokage.” I nod my head agreeing with her. “yeah, I’m kinda sleepy anyway” We both close our eyes and get some rest before the long day ahead of us.

(Third POV)

The anbu show up a few mins later outside the window of the two women they had been charged to watch, to make sure they did not try to leave. The first thing that the anbu notices is that the women seem to be asleep. When the smaller one with black hair with green eye suddenly opens her eyes to stare at him. This creeps the anbu because the women should not be able to see him. She stares for a second when she wiggles her eyebrows at him then closes her eyes to go back to sleep. The anbu then just stares wondering what the fuck just happened and tries to ignore it until he can report it to the Hokage.

(Raven POV)

I wake up to hearing someone enter the room and open my eyes to see who it is. When I look it was the nurse or was it medic who knows with this world. She had what looked like some clothes that looked like basic blue shirt and pants. She noticed that I was up and said, “It's good to see that you’re awake I brought some clothes for the both of you do you think you can wake up your sister.”  
I nodded and slowly sat up with the nurses help and turned to my kawaii little sister and yelled, “HEY LIL THERE IS COFFEE GET UP!” My sister then jumped up from her bed saying, “Huh, where what kind…you fucking liar.” I just laugh at her while the nurse looks at us like we are crazy I then say to Lily, “Just kidding this nice lady brought us clothes to change into before we meet the Hokage is that right ma’am?”  
The nurse takes a sec to process what I said then nods at us then puts the clothes on our beds then says, “Yes once you both dress just knock on the door and the anbu outside the door will take you both to see the Hokage to talk on what will happen to you both.” Then nurse then speed walks to get out of the room probably to escape our weirdness.

Lily grabbed her set and changed. I also did the same they looked to be just the blue shirt and pants that ninja would use at least it would not make us stand out too much. Lily helped me with my shirt because of my bad arm then helped put my sling back on. I then knocked on the door to get the anbu’s attention. The anbu then opened the door and nodded at us doing a gesture to follow him.  
We followed him out of the hospital into the village. When we both saw the village it was bigger then the anime showed and it was beautiful. The village had so many people too that looked happy to be living there. We then got to the building that had the Hokage’s office in it. The building looked to be about five to six stores high. Then anbu led us through the building there was a lot of what looked like ninja running around trying to get to wherever they needed to go. I looked at Lily she looked like she was trying to not get excited over everything that she was seeing. I also was trying to not to go fangirl over everything too, but I also was really nervous since I was going to be doing all the talking.

We made it to the top floor when the anbu then knocked on a door that I assumed was the Hokage’s office. There was a voice that I knew was the Hokage’s that said, “You may enter.” The anbu then moved to the side and nodded at us to go through. I stared at Lily and she did a nod at me to go first that annoying little brat. I took a deep breath and then entered into the door of nightmares.  
The first thing I saw was the Hokage sitting at his desk with a pile of paperwork the size of the Hokage’s mountain and then the Hokage him self he looked like a nice old man, but I would not let my guard down he was not know as the professor for nothing. He then said, “Hello, thank you for coming so soon after being hurt I have been told about your situation can you tell me more about you and what you would like to do?” I nodded and the said, “Thank you for your time sir my sister and I are from the Amari Clan my name is Raven Amari and this is my younger sister Lily Amari, I am 27 while my sister is 21 our clan has not had any active- ninja in it for a long time so we have not had any training, and we got here by a rouge wind jutsu that had missed fired from the rouge ninja that destroyed our small village.” 

The Hokage then looked more closely at us it made me feel like he was looking into our souls I could see Lily fidget off to the side of my sight. When the Hokage said, “Well that’s interesting I have never heard of your clan before what can it do and what can you do to earn the right to stay in the village?” I then replied, “ Sir our clan stayed in the back ground we were good with assassination and getting info, at lest before the second war when all our ninja were killed ever since we have had none my sister and I would be willing to become ninja and earn the right to stay." Next to me I can see my sister nodding with what I said.

The Hokage looked like he was thinking on it when he said, “I will get a jounin to train you both, but if there is no improvement in a month you will be banished, or if you try anything you will be executed do you understand me?” Lily and I both nodded agreeing with the terms that were given to us. “Good now the anbu that has been watching will take you to an apartment that is filled with the basics and you will have food brought in every week to keep stocked we can't let you walk around the village till we can trust you both, also tomorrow you will meet the jounin that will train you on training ground 16 the anbu will take you there you may leave now I have more work today to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will write more just been really busy sorry

(Lily POV)

After leaving the hokage’s office the anbu leads us out to an apartment not to far away, hands us the keys, and leaves. I look at Raven a little excited and open the door to it and walk in. “well guess this is our home now.” I say as I scan the beds. I run and jump on the fluffiest looking one as quick as possible “MINE!” I yell as I land on it. Raven looks at me “BITCH! What gives you the right to get the fluffiest one?!” I giggle “ ‘cause I called it!” I yell back and stick my tongue at her. Raven glares at my dumbass “Fine…but you’re cooking the food today!” I groan a little but get up to go to the kitchen. I decide to make some ramen for us. After we eat we decide to get some sleep for tomorrow.   
*THUD* “…damn it!” I yell as I keep trying to put on the ninja pants. Raven wakes up to my dumbass on the ground for the third time. She stares at me for a few seconds…processing what just happened…then busts out laughing at me. I pout “shut up, I’m trying!” I cross my arms while still on the floor. Raven’s laughing to hard at this I swear! I finally get up and look at her. “ yea, yea I know. Ha ha ha.. now can you help?” I whine. After about 3 more minutes of her non-stop laughing she comes over and helps me with the wrapping. We both finish getting ready and grab something to eat. I walk to the door and look over at Raven “ hey.. did they say where the training ground was?” She shakes her head at me. I open the door and step outside only to hit a brick wall and fall back on my butt. “Damn it that the fourth time already!” I look up at the brick wall of a man standing in the way… “HOLY SHIT MAN! WHAT THE HELL?!” I jump up and back up and look at Raven. She walks closer to the man “Why the hell are you standing in the way? Who are you?!” She yells…defending my poor butts honor. The anbu looks at us “I’m here to take you to the training ground” I sigh shaking my head “you didn’t have to scare the crap outta me dude.” I say as I walk past him.   
We all eventually get there and its completely empty. I look at the anbu “so who the hell is supposed to trai-“A kuni flies towards me and Raven pulls me out of the way. We both fall back against a tree as the kuni sticks into the tree next to us. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” me and raven scream. A woman jumps down from a tree and waves at us while walking to the tree next to us. “nice reflexes Raven, Lily… you’re gonna have to keep on your toes if ya want to get anywhere.” She takes out the kuni from the tree and smiles at us while waving it around like it’s a damn toy. “I’m Anko Mitarashi, your sensei… actually just call me Anko.” 

(Third POV)

“hahahahaha.. Couldn’t get anyone else to train you two. Do you have any idea how much more paperwork you two girls gave me?” The Hokage laughs while looking into his crystal ball. “give me paper work and I give you Anko... have fun girls”

(RAVEN’S POV)

“ok so for your first training exercise… *poof* stamina!” My eyes go wide when Anko summons snakes! Lily walks to one like an idiot and pokes it! “Ray! It’s a boop noodle! Its so cute!” Lily squeals happily. The snake bites her finger and she jumps back “OWW! BAD BOOP NOODLE!” I grab that idiot’s arm “Idiot! She said stamina! That. Means. RUN!” I drag Lily with me as I hightail it out of there! The snakes start chasing us and I can here Anko laughing maniacally from behind us.  
Few hours later….  
Lily and I are on the ground panting “Oh come on, is that all you got?” Anko askes us then laughs. I glare tiredly at her “Bitch, we don’t usually run for hours from snakes trying to kill us!” Anko’s eye twitches…”okay.. so next.. is dodging!” She gives me and lily an evil look and wips out multiple kunai in each hand. Lily’s glare turns to me now. “Damn it Ray..” “Don’t blame me! She’s crazy!” I yell in my defense. Then the kunai went flying! One cuts my cheek, then I feel something else wet on my face…I look over and see Anko licking my cheek! I jump away “ I DON’T ROLL THAT WAY!”


End file.
